


Don't Go

by kiitos



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise, a lie and a last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I took some slightly liberties, but I'm sure you'll forgive me.

“Kit.” Will Shakespeare looked up from his writing table with his eyebrows drawn together, an expression of worry clear on his face. “Don’t go.”

Kit Marlowe stopped at the door and turned to face him, he had been prepared to say something witty, something meant to ease his fears. When he saw him however, he found he couldn’t say anything, instead he sighed and crossed the room again to stand in front of Will.

“I have to go out, you know that.” He said softly, kneeling down before Will.

The other man dropped his pen and swivelled on the chair to face Kit. “Don’t go.” He said again, for once in his life completely stuck for something to say. No beautiful words danced off his tongue because he was genuinely afraid, and Kit could see that.

“I have to go, I need to see Frizer.”

“Because Walsingham told you to?” Will challenged, knowing very well it was a sore subject for Kit but apparently not really caring. Kit inhaled sharply and bit his lip to stop himself from snapping some reply he didn’t mean. He was never supposed to tell Will about that part of his life, but he had needed to tell someone or else he would have gone completely mad. Will had never brought it up again until now, so Kit knew he was serious in his misgivings.

“I won’t have to do what he says after tonight.” Kit said gently, taking hold of Will’s hands and looking up at him sincerely. “That’s why I need to go out.”

He thought he saw a flicker of hope in Will’s eyes and that made the corner of his mouth quirk upwards just slightly. “I’ll come back.” He promised and was surprised when Will fell from his chair onto his knees and embraced him tightly.

“You had better.” Will’s voice was low in his ear, a desperate, unfinished threat that resonated through his entire body. Kit moved back slightly and kissed Will, unable to respond with words so settling for pressing their mouths together and stealing his William’s breath. When Will’s fingers began to curl into his shirt, it took all of Kit’s strength to pull away, and pull away he did, out of Will’s arms and out of their shared room without even a look back. He knew that if he even glanced back at his love, he would never have left him alone.

He wished he’d looked back. The second he stepped into that room with Frizer and noticed they were not alone as had been arranged, he rather knew he was not leaving again. Or if he did it would not be without serious or grave injuries.

Kit did what had been asked of him and when it happened, he thought only of Will, alone on his knees on the floor of their shared room. He tried not to cry, not to scream and simply went down swearing; cursing the other men in the room, cursing his luck and cursing himself for telling Will he’d be home tonight.

“I’m sorry.” He tried to say, but it was too late. There was only nothing.

Across London, in a small shared room in a building mostly for rent, Will Shakespeare put down his pen, climbed into bed and waited for Kit to return.

He never did. 


End file.
